


Дживс и счастливая неосмотрительность

by Tenar30



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: Investigation, M/M, Slash, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenar30/pseuds/Tenar30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Берти проводит расследование.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дживс и счастливая неосмотрительность

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jeeves and the Blessed Indiscretion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/643504) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



Обычно то, что я проснулся, Дживс умудряется определить каким-то таинственным способом, постигнуть который простым смертным, видать, не суждено. Так уж повелось, что стоит мне воспрять ото сна — и можно предвкушать, как через пару минут в комнате появится чай, готовый внести свою лепту в переведение некоего Бертрама Вустера из горизонтального положения в вертикальное. Бывает, ожидание затягивается на пять минут, но это уж из ряда вон.  
Утро самым бессовестным образом не являло ни малейших признаков надвигающейся беды. Солнце рьяно заливало комнату, на мой взгляд, даже слишком в этом усердствуя. Как заметил Фогги Морланд, с натужным этаким смешком, «чудно проведенный вечер испортить может только следующее утро». Как ни прикинь, а по всему выходило, что придется обратиться к Дживсу за этим его иначе-как-чудотворным-не-назовешь эликсиром. Вот как только он появится.  
Тут я снова взглянул на часы и сообразил, что шел к этому заключению минут пятнадцать, не меньше. Я сразу же ощутил противную слабость в членах. Вам может и невдомёк — мол, а звонок-то на что? Так-то оно так, но только вам с дживсоподобными людьми дела иметь не приходилось, иначе вам бы и не такое в голову взбрело, а уж у меня перед глазами так и встало: выхожу я в холл, а там — бесчувственное тело.  
Вытащив свои останки из постели, я, холодея от ужаса, на подгибающихся ногах спустился вниз, и надеюсь, вы простите раздражение, овладевшее мной при виде того, как Дживс преспокойно выметает золу из камина в гостиной, и никакие признаки надвигающегося удара или сердечного приступа не искажают его черты.  
— Однако ж, — сказал я.  
— Прошу простить, сэр, — сказал Дживс, выпрямляясь с совком для мусора в руке. — Я полагал, что вы проснетесь не раньше, чем через пятнадцать минут. Будете завтракать сейчас?  
Что ж, когда извинения приносят вместе с тарелкой яичницы и жареного бекона, то роптать будет только человек нрава еще более крутого, чем у Б.Вустера, но скажем прямо — я был озадачен. Положим, я и задержался бы еще немного в царстве сна, но что это, скажите на милость, взбрело ему в голову — чистить камин в такую рань вместо того, чтобы обратиться в слух в ожидании возгласа пробудившегося молодого хозяина, ну и т.п.? И всё же я не стал поднимать шум, ибо Дживсу Дживсово, и если ему кажется, что дом и секунды не простоит с нечищеным камином, то кто я такой, чтобы спорить?  
______________________

Странное дело: уж о чем-нибудь и думать забудешь, было и сплыло — ан нет. Вот скажем, хоть девицу какую взять для примера: с ней нужен глаз да глаз и ухо востро, иначе в одно прекрасное утро она с миллионером за компанию свалится вам как снег на голову, тут-то ваша песенка и спета, а она, разумеется, в полной уверенности, что вы к ней и впрямь неровно дышите и вовсе не желаете от всех этих дел повеситься. Или оставите вы в пылу сражения без пригляда обед на столе и пойдете сыграть партию-другую в бильярд, и уж можете не сомневаться, что съестное исчезнет аккурат тогда, когда у вас засосет под ложечкой.  
Так вот, тут кто угодно бы решил, что с Дживсом дурнота уже прошла, и когда на следующее утро чай возник как положено, я больше не брал это в голову. Улыбается бог в небесах, в этом мире все так хорошо*, и всё такое прочее. Однако означенное состояние семейной благодати или же неведения продлилось только до вечера, когда я наткнулся на поджидавшего меня светло-сиреневого представителя галстучных, которого иначе как к высшему разряду не отнесешь и которого я принес домой с неделю тому назад и убрал в шкаф с видом беззаботным и беспечным.  
Мы тогда обменялись парой слов, исчерпав вопрос в довольно суровой непреклонной решимости со стороны хозяйской и натянутом согласии со стороны противоположной. Отчего проистекла некоторая холодность. И надо же, теперь мне с готовностью его достают, когда я уж почти уверился, что Дживс принял меры и запек его в пирог или подсунул под телегу.  
— Дживс! — сказал я.  
— Да, сэр?  
— Этот галстук!  
— Да, сэр?  
Ну, знаете, такое ставит в тупик. Столбняк находит, так сказать. Оторопь берет. И ведь не спросишь же у человека, о чем он только думал, если он всего-то достал галстук, который, как его только недавно сурово уведомили с высоты прожитых лет, должен остаться в вустеровском облачении, невзирая на встреченное неодобрение.  
— Чудненько! — сказал я.  
И отбыл в галстуке, что вызвало ожидаемые возгласы восхищения среди знатоков, однако мне было решительно не до того, и это несколько омрачало триумф. Провернув всё это в голове не один десяток раз, я чем-то отговорился и сбежал домой, преисполнившись решимости выяснить, что там скрывается в глубинах, так сказать. Мало ли. Когда тебе в руки попадает такой мастер своего дела как Дживс, бдительность не повредит. Да вот только несколько месяцев назад один тип без стыда и совести пытался втихаря его сманить, обещая на тысячу фунтов в год больше. Если бы я не застукал его в темном углу за вычислениями и подбитием итогов и сам не повысил ставку на добрых пятьдесят, последствия могли бы быть самыми ужасными.  
Я понял, что затеяна какая-то игра, как только заметил свет из-за боковой двери: весьма странно, скажу я вам, держать черный ход открытым в два часа пополуночи. Проникнувшись настроем того же рода, я зашел за угол и пролез в окно. Нет, у меня, разумеется, и в мыслях не было крадучись пробираться по дому и подслушивать Дживса. Но в конце концов, по своему-то собственному дому человек имеет право расхаживать как ему заблагорассудится, и если ему вздумалось проявить доброту душевную и не будить своего многотерпеливого, работящего камердинера только для того, чтобы потребовать стакан молока или чего там еще, то не его вина, если он случайно наткнется на означенного камердинера, проводящего встречу в кладовой или устроившего дружеский междусобойчик в залежах французского коньяка.  
Едва я успел спуститься и вернуться к служебной лестнице, как услыхал такую речь:  
— Ах, какая жалость. А ведь подумать только, как бы можно было потихоньку всё уладить, будь мы немножко посмелее. Боюсь, мистера Вустера вряд ли позабавит моя подборка фотографий. Те, что вы сожгли, были всего лишь для примера и — ай-яй-яй, ну надо же — отнюдь не самые неподобающие.  
Озарение мелькнуло, словно молния над погруженной во тьму долиной — я понял, что внизу в моей кладовой устроился завзятый проходимец, самый что ни на есть.  
— Так что, мы окончательно решили, передумать не желаем? Одного этого подноса вполне бы и…  
— Вон отсюда.  
Я как-то раз слышал у Дживса в голосе подлинную ненависть — по отношению к приглянувшейся мне голубой рубашке в буро-красную полоску — и потому со всей ответственностью могу вам заявить, что в этих последних словах звучало бешенство «с пеной у рта». Учитывая то, что речь могла идти только о той позолоченной штуковине, которую дядя Эрнест с год тому назад прислал из Вест-Индии не иначе как после буйной попойки и которая по взаимному согласию последний год (минус день) провела с глаз подальше в кладовой, с уверенностью можно было предположить, что подобная страстность была вызвана угрозой невинному взору мистера Вустера, а не означенному блюду.  
Не солоно хлебавши, прохиндей согласно указаниям отправился вон, а я потихоньку улизнул, чтобы пораскинуть мозгами. Дело было заковыристым. Что ни говори, а Дживс забывает про мой чай и принимает сомнительных типов, у которых не хватает ума не покушаться на золотые подносы дяди Эрнеста. Фотограф, значит, должен был видеть нечто весьма предосудительное. Дживс не из тех, кто пихает старушек под трамваи или способен на подлости, и я в попытке разобраться не знал уж, что и думать, однако одно мне было совершенно ясно.  
Всем известно, что человек никогда не может найти выхода из своих собственных неприятностей. Я подсчитать не могу, сколько раз благодаря Дживсу вдруг вспыхивал свет в кромешной тьме, когда я был уже совершенно уверен, что влип. Теперь же он сам явно был загнан в угол, а вашему покорному слуге выпала возможность оказать ответную услугу. Я считал это долгом чести.  
_______________________

Я провел в раздумьях бессонную ночь (ставшую еще более бессонной из-за необходимости выбираться в окно, не возбудив у Дживса подозрений, а потом возвращаться в дом через дверь), оставшись наедине со всеми трудностями, которые поджидают того, кто решил выслеживать человека, не зная ни его адреса, ни профессии, ни даже того, как он выглядит. Спрашивать у Дживса, понятно, и думать было нечего.  
К счастью, мошенник на следующий день сам избавил меня от хлопот, заговорив со мной на улице и попытавшись всучить пачку фотографий даже без намека на «с-вашего-позволения». Он принялся что-то с придыханием нудить о том, как немилосердно меня оболванивают, что в тот момент было чистейшей правдой. Я порой выслушиваю, в основном от тети Агаты, что не очень-то способен настоять на своем — возмутительный поклеп с ее стороны, да к тому же когда речь заходит об очередных ее видах на мой счет, она резва как кролик, пресекая все мои поползновения в этом направлении. Но в данном случае я даже тете Агате не дал бы повода усомниться в моей способности настоять на своём.  
Не став и слушать, я уперся ладонью ему в грудь, оттолкнул подальше (в канаву, как оказалось) и бросился за угол. Мне, конечно, сразу стало ясно, что за этим типом нужно следить. Единственным заведением поблизости оказалась непрезентабельного вида чайная, но я, привычно не теряя присутствия духа, кинулся туда и схватил с вешалки пальто и шляпу (для маскировочных целей), бросив официантке пару десятифунтовых банкнот. Больше, сказать по правде, чем всё это стоило, но ради восстановления справедливости Вустер не считается с уроном, нанесенным его бумажнику или внешнему виду.  
На улице до меня донесся какой-то шум из чайной, но я оставил его без внимания. Мой осведомитель уже выбрался из грязи (хотя там ему самое место и было) и направился в сторону Блумсбери. Я поймал кэб прямо как заправский Шерлок Холмс (хотя нынче развелось столько автомобилей, что обычных экипажей днем с огнем не найдешь), и мы в темпе покатили за ним.  
Вот дела — этот молодчик даже и не подумал залечь на дно. Вместо этого он выполз из своего кэба, устроился в одной из этих треклятых чайных и принялся что-то просматривать — кажется, расписки. Ну, я вам вот что скажу: человек, позарившийся на поднос дяди Эрнеста, на поступление наличности может не рассчитывать. К тому же этот каналья заказал только чашку чая, и теперь официантка бросала на него взоры, в которых ощущалась нехватка — и еще какая! — чего-то вроде любви к человечеству.  
Пальто и шляпа были не только заношенными, но еще и болтались на мне как на вешалке — тот еще видок, самое оно для любителей потрепать языками — но вряд ли меня сейчас смог бы узнать даже мой почтенный родитель, вздумайся ему вдруг вернуться на грешную землю, так что разоблачения можно было не опасаться. Я прошмыгнул внутрь, юркнул за столик в углу потемнее и воспользовался вустеровским обаянием, вполголоса обратившись к означенной молодой леди.  
— Чай, будьте добры. Слушайте-ка, ведь что-то в нем сомнительное, в этом типе, да?  
Подтверждая все мои подозрения, она метнула в его сторону полный мрачной угрозы взгляд.  
— Уж надо думать, — припечатала она. — Мне нравятся мужчины, которые с уважением относятся к потребностям своих желудков, а не полощут их чаем, ничего даже не укусив приличного.  
— Это вы очень кстати мне напомнили — я бы не отказался от омлета, пары булочек и может даже… нет, и непременно пары-тройки сосисок, — сказал я, внутренне содрогнувшись. Дживс ни под каким видом не должен узнать, на какие жертвы я ради него пошел. — Вроде как видел я его где-то… А не мистер ли это Тортингем? У меня в первом классе учитель был по фамилии Тортингем.  
— Да нет, это же старый лис Джек Фоксли. В жизни он ни в какой школе не учительствовал, — сказала она. — Старый п…  
Очаровательная юная девица упорхнула на кухню за моей погибелью, обогатив меня кое-какими полезными сведениями. Мой желудок пал жертвой этих сведений и теперь его сводило, так сказать, судорогой предвкушения.  
Я принялся ковыряться в том, что даже из сострадания нельзя было назвать трапезой, и тут кто-то оглушительно саданул дверью — явился здоровенный малый, с виду вылитый портовый грузчик. Он как вошел, так и стоял в дверях, отдуваясь и пыхтя как паровоз, привлекая к себе всеобщее внимание. Фоксли, завидев его, подскочил: не иначе как совесть была нечиста, хотя казалось бы — тип, способный шантажировать таких непогрешимых личностей как Дживс, должен бы уже обзавестись нервишками покрепче. Тем не менее он поспешно смахнул своё барахло в портфель и украдкой выскользнул за дверь.  
Только я собрался броситься за ним вдогонку, как передо мной словно из-под земли вырос этот амбал со сжатыми кулаками, перегородив могучим торсом дорогу и лишив вашего покорного слугу возможности двигаться дальше.  
— Какого черта?! Пальто моё свистнуть! Чего это вы тут себе воображаете? — вопросил он.  
— Вы про эту ветошь? — сказал я. — Господи боже, уважаемый, вы ж ведь не хотите сказать, что пробежали за мной пол-Лондона, чтобы вернуть себе _это_? Я же оставил взамен двадцать фунтов.  
— Это дело принципа, — ответил он. — Ишь ты, если уж из благородных, так что же — можно расхаживать везде и польта у людей хватать?  
— У меня сейчас осведомитель улизнет, а вы мне тут тары-бары разводите про аристократию и простой народ. Да пойдите и купите себе новое от Вестона, и пусть счет отправят мне; Бертрам Вустер моё имя, — сказал я, приготовившись сделать глубокий вдох и устранить его с дороги, ну, или хотя бы попытать счастья.  
— Опа, так это вы тот самый, который у Дживса, — неожиданно на это выдал мой противник. — Слыхал я, как у вас клёпок-то в башке не хватает.  
Такое нелестное описание я пропустил мимо ушей, ухватив только самую суть.  
— Вы знаете Дживса?  
— А то, конечно знаю, — сказал он. — Это ж ведь только благодаря ему у моей Энни кое-как всё утряслось, когда дела-то у ней в лавке совсем плохи стали.  
Вскорости мы сидели, затаившись, под окном у мистера Фоксли, обозревая лежащие перед нами перспективы. Мистер Джессап — так представился мой боевой товарищ — поделился соображениями о неизбежно угрожавшем нам сцапывании, но мои убедительные аргументы (еще одна пятерка, а также уверения в том, что любой полицейский возложит всю вину за это мероприятие на меня, а он в это время сможет прикинуться чем-то вроде садовника и слинять) убедили его подкинуть меня на балкон.  
Всё остальное оказалось на удивление немудреным — если, конечно, не принимать в расчет кота, горничную и пожар, который был потушен еще до того, как огонь перекинулся на соседние дома. Никто из жильцов при этом не пострадал — и, признаться, жаль. Мы с Джессапом припустили оттуда во все лопатки, прихватив неподобающее содержимое сейфа старого прохвоста — он сам его открыл, чтобы припрятать пачку гадостей, а потом, спасаясь от указанного пожара, сиганул из окна. Дельце вышло — комар носа не подточит, и я тешу себя мыслью, что если бы я когда-нибудь преступил границы дозволенного и ступил бы на преступную стезю, Лондон — как говорил великий сыщик — никогда бы уже не был прежним.  
____________________

Сердечно друг друга поздравив, мы с Джессапом распрощались, хотя он, пожимая мне руку, пробормотал себе под нос: «Дураков и блаженных бог хранит, это уж как пить дать», и отправился я восвояси с вещдоками на руках — так это, кажется, называется.  
В основном всё это, конечно, можно было сжечь, однако обнаружить посередь коробочек и всякого хлама недурной бриллиантовый гарнитур было чертовски неприятно. Ну то есть, судя по дому и всему такому прочему, шантажом неплохо можно детишкам на молочишко заработать, и хотя было бы, наверное, очень поэтично бросить это нечестным путем нажитое богатство в ближайшую кружку для бедных, как-то это было не по мне — драгоценности красть — да и куда выше вероятность загреметь в тюрьму (слуги причитают, семейство попрекает), чем остаться как есть.  
К счастью, еще до того, как я успел должным образом насладиться предвкушением медоточивых речей тети Агаты, выражающих всю силу ее чувств по данному поводу, в комнату вошел Дживс. Так вот, Дживс обычно сама невозмутимость. В этом ему равных нет. Кто-то что-то может говорить про каменные лица — так вот, они яйца выеденного не стоят по сравнению с дживсовым. Сейчас, однако, что-то в нем было не то. В нем виднелись проблески эмоций.  
— Сэр, — сказал он. — Могу я с вами поговорить?  
Никакой недостойной дрожи в голосе, разумеется. Но что-то не то.  
— Дживс, не взглянешь сюда? Как думаешь, сколько могут дать за кражу вот этого? — осведомился я.  
— Полагаю, семь лет с поощрениями за хорошее поведение, сэр, — сказал он, любезно окинув взглядом побрякушки. — Сэр… — Тут он прервался и взглянул еще раз. — Сэр, — сказал он совершенно другим тоном, — откуда у вас бриллианты леди Тавингтон-Платт?  
— А! — воскликнул я, всё для себя уразумев. — Видно, с золотым блюдом у Фоксли не вышло, так он бриллианты раздобыл.  
Я уже как-то упоминал, что Дживсу нет равных во всяких умственных вопросах, и надеюсь, мне никогда больше не придется его видеть в столь сокрушительном недоумении. Несчастный выглядел настолько бледным, что мне пришлось усадить его на стул и вручить стакан бренди — ну прямо Рождество** — а он уставился на меня как на восьмое чудо света. Это же надо, сколько человек всего может пережить, прежде чем ощутит потребность что-нибудь сказать.  
— Эээ… кхм, — сказал я.  
Но слава богу, тут снова всё вернулось на круги своя, приливы снова стали приливать, а Земля снова стала вращаться.  
— Сэр, — сказал Дживс, вставая со стула, — может быть, вместо вас этим бы мог заняться я?  
— Очень хорошо, Дживс, — ответил и с облегчением отдал бриллианты. Дживс куда-то сплавил ожерелье — ну и, как говорится, с г. долой из с. вон, и я быстренько умыл руки.  
Я очень надеялся, что мы могли бы обходить эту тему молчанием — мужественно и как подобает братьям по оружию — избегая малоприятных объяснений и тому подобного, но вид у Дживса был мрачный и страдальческий, и он не предвещал ничего хорошего.  
— Я чрезвычайно признателен, сэр, и крайне сожалею, что вы оказались вовлечены в неприятности, — сказал он. — Мой знакомый, мистер Хардинг, станет вам превосходной заменой…  
— Дживс, ты же не хочешь от меня уйти после этого? — сказал я, объятый ужасом. Надо думать, не слишком-то порядочно эдак всё обернуть по отношению к тому, для кого превыше всего долг и всё в том же духе, но что мне оставалось делать при таком-то потрясении, спрашиваю я вас?  
Он прервался и как-то странно на меня посмотрел.  
— Сэр, вы исследовали собственность мистера Фоксли перед тем, как избавились от нее?  
— Разумеется нет! — с отвращением воскликнул я.  
— Вы чрезвычайно великодушны, — тихо сказал он.  
— Ну, вообще-то да. Видел бы ты эти сосиски! — с чувством заметил я и заметил, как его передернуло. — Но неважно, что было, то прошло. Я всё-таки надеюсь, что на этом разговор об уходе закончен. Ну в самом деле, Дживс, — я не смог совсем уж избежать укоризненного тона, — никогда бы не подумал, что в твоей груди совсем умерла добрая старая расположенность ко мне.  
— Расположенность к вам, сэр, запрещает мне использовать в своих интересах вашу снисходительность. Если бы вам были известны факты, вы могли бы счесть, что я не гожусь для службы у вас.  
— Дживс, — сказал я твердо, — это совершеннейшая чушь. Если ты не годишься, то всем остальным, кто в этом мире живет, только пулю себе в лоб пустить остается, чтобы небо не коптить. Что это, убийство? Хотя нет, даже если так, я никогда не поверю, что ты мог бы быть настолько неосмотрителен, чтобы позволить себя застукать такому задохлику, как Фоксли.  
— Я инверт.  
— О! А… — сказал я и покраснел. И как же, спрашивается, этот гнусный тип умудрился его заснять на месте пр., а? И тут меня пронзила жуткая мысль. — А не с…  
— Нет, — ответил он, явно ужаснувшись. — Этот джентльмен был его знакомым. Полагаю, между ними существовала договоренность. Там был занавешенный альков, и полагаю… — У него на щеках проступили красные пятна. — …очевидно там мистер Фоксли и спрятался вместе с камерой.  
— О. Ты смотри. Ну… это самое… надо же, — сказал я. — Я… ээээ… надеюсь, отношения были разорваны?  
— Тотчас же.  
— Ну что ж, — сказал я.  
Мы стояли там в давящей тишине, той самой, от которой хочется потихоньку выскользнуть за дверь. И тут свет озарил вустеровские палестины.  
— Дживс! — воскликнул я.  
— Да, сэр?  
— А еще какие-нибудь… ммм… отношения сейчас есть?  
— Нет, сэр, — сказал он. — Если желаете, я дам вам слово, что подобное больше никогда не повторится…  
— Да нет, я лучше сам, — сказал я. — Ну, то есть, я имею в виду… О господи.  
В голове у меня было совершенно пусто. Я к тому, что на такие случаи никаких руководств не придумано, так ведь? Будь тут мисс Уикем — и выбирай – не хочу, как себя вести: в литературе не меньше тысячи способов на любой вкус; но мне казалось, что шлепнуться перед Дживсом на одно колено будет как-то не очень.  
Однако возможность упускать было нельзя. Вустер знает, когда что-то ему что-то плывет в руки, и мне куда предпочтительнее казалось что-то там про «пока смерть не разлучит нас», чем двухнедельное уведомление об увольнении.  
— Слушай, Дживс, я тут подумал: а не внушило тебе всё это дело что-то вроде отвращения к беззаботной холостяцкой жизни? Я к тому, что… разнообразие манит тебя как песни сирен, или ты мог бы и поразмыслить, не оставить ли всех остальных, ну и всё такое? — спросил я наконец.  
Вид у него был ошарашенный, и не мудрено — глядючи на то, какие я кунштюки выкидываю — но он хотя бы не вылетел из комнаты или не захихикал гнусным образом, как это сделала Гонория Глоссоп, когда первый раз мне пришлось выдать то, что от меня и ждали.  
— Конечно, всё уладить, как в таких случаях полагается, не получится, но надеюсь, что моего слова будет достаточно, — добавил я.  
Он окинул меня оценивающим взглядом, хотя кто, как не Дживс, лучше всех знает чего от меня ждать как от потенциального спутника жизни, и наверняка от его внимания не ускользнули ни изъяны вустеровского телосложения, ни недостатки характера.  
— Вы совершенно уверены, сэр? — осведомился он.  
— Черт возьми, Дживс, меня, знаешь ли, на сей раз не тетя Агата подстрекает, — сказал я.  
— В таком случае, почту за очень большую честь принять ваше предложение, — сказал Дживс.  
Мы скрепили договоренность рукопожатием.  
Повисло очередное неловкое молчание: мы оба раздумывали о более традиционном способе скреплять такого рода договоренности, и, разумеется, было ясно (после некоторого размышления), что как сделавшему предложение, мне и начинать — что я учтиво и сделал. Через секунду Дживс благоразумно подхватил инициативу.  
— Нам, наверное, лучше наверх пойти, а? — сказал я через пару минут, несколько запыхавшись. Мой жилет валялся на полу не самым аккуратным образом, но уделить этому должное внимание представлялось несколько затруднительным. Внимание Дживса теперь сместилось к моей шее.  
— Позже, — сказал Дживс. Какое глубокое значение в таком лаконичном заявлении.  
— О… о. Да. Ладно. Давай дальше, Дживс.  
__________________

Считается, что жизнь в браке меняет человека, но я — когда оправился от жуткого потрясения, вызванного известием о том, что Дживса зовут Реджинальд — не могу сказать, что заметил такую уж разницу, хотя Дживс куда более терпимо, чем гипотетическая женушка, смотрит на то, что радует типичную мужскую компанию.  
Однако справедливости ради не буду отрицать, что у Дживса были теперь не только обязанности, как у камердинера, но и права, как у супруга, и это требовало некоторых уступок с моей стороны. Сиреневый галстук никогда больше не появлялся на людях, и у меня есть серьезные опасения за его нынешнее здоровье и благополучие. Совершенно очаровательный комплект зеленых гетр в голубую полоску тоже попался ему на глаза, и чем меньше сказано о судьбе моего недавнего приобретения — темно-лилового жилета — тем лучше.  
Если не считать этих незначительных перемен в моем платяном шкафу, я теперь частенько вынужден гораздо дольше, чем раньше, ждать своих утренних возлияний, потому что Дживс, оказывается, из тех неудобных людей, кто бодр и полон сил именно по утрам, да еще и расположен ко всякого рода упражнениям. Но на такие жертвы джентльмен, однако, может пойти.

**Author's Note:**

> *Берти цитирует Роберта Браунинга, «Песенку Пиппы»: «God’s in His Heaven — All’s right with the world». Берти цитирует эти слова почти во всех книгах цикла. Википедия утверждает, что эти две строчки давно стали классическими, «выражающими либерально-оптимистическое отношение к миру». :)  
> ** В оригинале Boxing Day, т.е. не собственно Рождество, а второй его день, когда принято дарить подарки всем слугам, посыльным и т.п.


End file.
